The Twelve Tasks of Asterix Credits
Opening Logos *Studios Idefix Opening Credits *Rene Goscinny, Albert Uderzo and Georges Dargaud Present *Produced by: Darguad Film, Rene Goscinny Productions, Dogmatix Studios *"The Twelve Tasks of Asterix" *© Copyright MCMLXXVI - Dargaud Film Productions René Goscinny - Albert Uderzo *Screenplay and Adaptation by: Rene Goscinny, Albert Uderzo *in cooperation with: Pierre Tchernia *Music: Gerard Calvi *Directors of Realisation: Henri Gruel, Pierre Watrin *Sound Effects: Henri Gruel *Story, Idea & Realization: Rene Goscinny, Albert Uderzo in cooperation with: Pierre Tchernia Ending Credits *Samba was danced for our animators by: Lourdes de Oliveira, Luiz Antonio Carraro *Musical arrangements: Gerard Calvi, Mickey Nicholas *Soundtrack of the film on discs: Pathe Marconi - EMI *Have lent their voice to our characters: Sean Barrett (Asterix), Michael Kilgarriff (Obelix), Paul Bacon, George Baker, Ysanne Churchman, Christina Greatrex, Alexander John, Barbara Mitchell, Gennie Nevinson, John Ringham, Geoffrey Russell, Paddy Turner *English Dubbed Version: Matt McCarthy *Producer: Jacques de Lane Lea *Techn Supervision: Cine-Lingual Sound Studios *Technical Supervision: Jacques Leroux *Assistants: Jean-Pierre Watrin, Marie-Claude Martin *Administration: Régis Algoed, Dominique Fresnois, Catherine Lopes *Animation: Bernard Roso, José Abel, Jean Gillet, Robert Maxfield, Jean Muller, Patrick Cohen, Harold Whitaker, John Perkins, Brian Larkin, Christopher Evans, Vivian Miessen, Dave Unwin, Borge Ring, Georges Grammat, John Halas, Jean-Pierre Jacquet, Janine Clerfeuille, Denis Boutin, Alberto Ruiz, Christiane Clerfeuille, Claude Monfort, Yordamlis Bourgeois, Mary Schwarcz Pinter, Pierre Gherardini, Dominique Pot, Jean-Pierre Tardivel, Jacques Galan, Didier Gourdin, Jacques Dimier, Malcolm Bourne, Christian Davi, Peter Glazier, Leszek Matjas, Claude Morice, Bob Clennell, Patrick Deniau, Tessa Jones, Ray Newman, Anne Marie Legascoin *Assistant Animation: Mark Murphy *Scenery: Pierre Watrin, Pierre Leroy, Marie-Luce Image, Geneviève Desgagnes, Lucien Murtin, Philippe Wallet *Tracing and coloring: Raymonde Roso, Françoise Vannereau Sylvie Baheau, Reynald Bellot, Odile Besson, Pierre Biecher, Gisèle Bonnin, Lorette Boschet, Nathalie Bouche, Sylvie Bouche, Armelle Bouché, Danièle Bourlet, Nicole Bouvet, Simone Bruyères, Sylvie Chenal, Martine Colpaert, Michel Creuzot, Florence Cuvelier, Jean de Maximy, Hélène Deptula, Jeannine Desgranges, Sylvie Despard Day, Sylvie Dhiry, Catherine Douillet, Sylviane Dudeffant, Marie-Noëlle Dumas, Philippe Fauvel, Patrick Frangoulis, Sylvie Frey, Dominique Freydt, Edith Galie, Lydie Gauthier, Sylviane Georges, Françoise Gillot, Abigail Gorham, Dimitra Grammaticopoulos, Claude Gras, Geneviève Groen, Caroline Guiloineau, Henri Heidsieck, Christiane Heurtebise, Michel Houy, Emmanuelle Iovino, Colette Jacquemot, Lysiane Jollivet, Patricia Jouhaud, Béatrice Krotoff, Alice Le Breton, Philippe Leclerc, Ghislaine Lhote, Françoise Louessard, Joseph Marques, Madeleine Marques, Françoise Marsan, Anne Mary, Florence Masclet, Françoise Melis, Olivier Merlin, Nadège Monchera, Nicole Mouchet, Philippe Normand, Elise Pelmard, Jean-Pierre Pernaton, Carole Petit, Danièle Pogu, Annick Prime, Françoise Riche, Michèle Rodron, Jean-Paul Rossard, Louis-Marie Rousseau, Michèle Roux, Corinne Sauquet, Nadine Schwartz, Catherine Signe, Martine Sliman, Thierry Suillaud, Jean-Marc Thiebaut, Zaruchi Torun, Gisèle Trouillaud, Liliane Turco, Françoise Vausseur, Georges Vidalie, Jean-Christophe Villard, Hélène Vincent, Françoise Wallet, Christine Wilson, Josette Zagar *Technical tracing: Francis Nielsen, Pierre Chabal *Shooting: Jacques Capo, Michel Gantier, Denis Gruel *Mounting: René Chaussy, Minouche Gauzins, Isabel García de Herreros, Michèle Neny *recordings: Dogmatix Studios, Davout Studios *Mixing: Boulogne Studios *Sound engineer: Jean Nény *laboratories: CTM *Generic: Les Films Michel Francois *Press Officer: Martine Offroy *Production Administrator: Gérard Pradal *Executive Producer: Georges Dargaud Category:End Credits Category:Studios Idefix Category:Dargaud Films Category:Movie credits Category:Halas and Batchelor Cartoon Films Category:Club Super 3 Category:Cinema International Corporation (CIC) Category:Disney Channel